


Home

by cndrow



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/pseuds/cndrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has been away from Goodneighbor- and Hancock- for a few weeks. Her lover's less-than-enthused reception is not what she's expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to GetSchwiftyC-137 of deviantArt, who encouraged me to write more of my SS and Hancock

"You didn't have to walk me back," I said, smothering a laugh when Deacon turned and waved fingerguns at me. "To be honest, with that new face of yours, I think raiders are more scared of me than you."  
  
Deacon covered his chest with a hand, his wrinkled mouth frowning deeply. "Ah, you wound me, babe. But you're probably right, which is why I hurt so badly."  
  
Chuckling, I awkwardly threw an arm around his shoulders in a tight hug. "Right.  _Sure_. Anyway, thanks for the help back there, Deacon. You always have the best intel. I'll see you around?"  
  
He flashed a grin, grabbing my hand and giving a low bow over it, warm breath tickling my skin. "As you wish, m'lady. You know where to find me. Send a few updates every now and then, though? This last time, I thought you'd died. I was in mourning for  _days_. Or five minutes, at least. An agonising five minutes."  
  
"Yes, yes." My gaze slid to the side sheepishly; it was all too easy to forget I had a variety of friends out there, who cared in their own way but was smart enough, or insecure enough, to not show it. "I promise I won't forget this time."  
  
Deacon tipped his hat before turning on a heel, slipping out the metal gates with no sound. I still didn't know how he managed to open and close that gate so quietly; he'd only winked and said it was a 'state secret' when I'd asked.   
  
The gentle sounds of the town filtered through my consciousness and I sighed, feeling my bunched muscles relax as I drew in a deep breath. Familiar sights, sounds and smells surrounded me, reminding me that I was home. Sadness tinged my forced smile as I turned and slowly walked up the nearby steps, hesitating to open the heavy wooden door. I missed Sanctuary, I truly did, and my despair at seeing it in ruins would never completely fade, but..  
  
I looked over my shoulder at a shout of my name, immediately brightening as I saw Daisy waving at me from her storefront. She had been one of the first to welcome me to Goodneighbor, welcoming me to a new home if I needed it, and oh I had needed it so much. I loved all the people of Goodneighbor, but Daisy was special, a true sweetheart who was always up for sharing a drink after hours and catching me up on the latest gossip. I almost took a step back, pulled by that warm smile and the friendly inquiry after my health, but I paused mid-motion and shook my head, gesturing at the building behind me. To my chagrin, Daisy gave me a sly smile and a wink and shoo'd me off, and so it was with flushed cheeks that I finally pushed my way into the surprisingly well preserved building.   
  
The guards inside had knowing smiles on their faces as they let me pass, one slapping me on the back and welcoming me home before pushing me bodily toward the closed doors on the top floor. Seemed they were as eager as I was, which was saying something. I loved traveling and fighting with Deacon, there was never a dull moment with his sharp shooting and jokes and high energy, but as terrible as it sounded, I'd had my fill for a while now. I wanted nothing more than to slip through these doors, spread out on the plush sofa inside, and get blitzed for a good few hours before finally getting some restful sleep. With much anticipation, I turned the fancy knob and stepped into the large office, surprised to find it mostly dark.   
  
I blinked as I closed the door behind me, letting my eyes adjust as I peered about. I could just make out a silhouette by the window and I rushed forward eagerly. "Hancock?"  
  
"Hey, welcome home."   
  
That gravelly voice washed over me and I sighed, not stopping my momentum until I found him in the dark, wrapping my arms around his chest and burying my face in his coat. I could feel him chuckle, and I squeezed tighter until I felt one of his arms come up to sling around my waist. Surrounded by his warmth and the smell of those magic cigarettes he packed with who-knew-what, I felt the last knot of tension slip from me as I sagged against him in relief. This, right here, was what  _home_ actually was.  
  
A moment later I realised Hancock hadn't moved or spoken, and I pulled back to find him staring down at me with an odd expression. He didn't look angry, but darn close to it. "Hancock? What's wrong?"  
  
It took him a few seconds to answer, which cemented my worry. "Piper sent a few notes your way, they're on the table. Preston, too. In fact, after the fifth one I just tossed the rest."  
  
I gave a short laugh. We both knew Preston could be a bit.. demanding, at times. "Jesus, sorry about that. I'll get back with him tomorrow, but-," I raised a hand, resting it against along his neck, "-what's wrong?"  
  
Hancock sighed and I stepped back, settling on the window sill and plucking the cigarette from his loose grip. He didn't even protest, and I frowned as I took a long drag. The fact that he was taking the time to compose his answer was troubling, but I was patient, silently staring him down after handing the cigarette back.  
  
"I see you with the others, and you're- different," he finally admitted, turning to look out the window again. "You laugh, you fool around, you joke and-,"   
  
He stopped abruptly, making me frown. "And what?"  
  
"Well, you don't exactly turn down their flirting," he finished sourly. "Can't say I blame them. Or you."  
  
I froze, mouth half-open, dumbfounded by the comment and how painfully sincere he looked. Jealousy? Was that what was lurking behind his dark gaze? Perhaps, but I doubted that was the only irritant lurking there.   
  
"And I'm just one of many waiting on you to return, and I see how easy it is for you to be with someone else and now it's back to ' _Hancock',_ " he huffed, crossing his arms. "I missed you so damn much and I wanna tell you how I feel about you runnin' around with someone else is much more important than  _them_ missin' you but I know that ain't true." He shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. "M'not gettin' this out right, even though I've been thinkin' about it for days."  
  
So that was at the root of this; Hancock had a severely low self-esteem, which I had known for months, but I hadn't guessed it would manifest into jealousy once we began this relationship. Thinking back in this context, though, I really shouldn't have been this surprised. It felt like it was one step forward, two steps back with him sometimes.   
  
I brought a leg up and hooked it around his waist, grabbing the front of his coat and dragging him close. "John, my dear," I began with a soft smile, "you are an idiot and I love you."  
  
"What?" The immediate shock on his face made me laugh.   
  
"Not the most flattering response, but I'll take it," I teased, leaning in to rest my cheek against his shoulder. His arms reflexively came up, cradling me to him (and conveniently keeping me from careening backwards through the open window). "You think I'd be better off with someone else, don't you."  
  
One heartbeat, then two, then, "You're so happy with them. I can see it."  
  
I squeezed his chest, sighing heavily into the worn lapel. "Of course I look happy with them," I scoffed. "I love my friends, I truly do, but I still have to be 'on' around them. I have to be Rin, the Vaultdweller. Rin, the savior. Rin, the problem-solver. I have to be cheerful, and accommodating, and- and inspiring. They need that from me, and I'm all too happy to help them and be their friend and confidant. John, you're the only person in this world I can be myself with," I continued softly, my words muffled by thick cloth. "Well- actually, Nick is too, he is  _real_ like you are and I can cry and rage in front of him too, but I don't love him like I love you." I slipped back, nestling into his close hold, staring up at him seriously. "This sounds terrible of me, but I just don't trust the others enough to let them see me vulnerable. With you, though, I can just be me. Rin the survivor. I can be angry and sad and depressed as well as happy and silly. You know how-," I grimaced, wrinkling my nose, "-sensitive I am emotionally. I don't like it, but it's who I am, and I learned early on in life there's very select people who can carry me through the bad times. I didn't let a lot of people in before the Vault, and now? John, you're the only one."  
  
His grip tightened suddenly, tugging me forward as he bent to press his face to my neck, his hat knocking askew as he clung to me. "M'sorry," he mumbled, and I shook my head as I stroked his shoulders.  
  
"I know it's hard sometimes," I added quietly. "I bottle things up and put on a face for pretty much everyone- even you, sometimes- and I  _know_ I must look so much happier around other people. Nate used to chide me about it, but I have such enormous trust issues I just- can't. I know it's not fair to dump it all on you, John-,"  
  
"No." He squeezed me harder, his lips moving against my skin in a series of kisses between his next words. "That's exactly what I want, Rin. You're so busy being what people need, you need someone to do that for you."  
  
"Sounds selfish when you put it that way," I muttered, then squeaked when he stepped away from the window, grabbing my ass and settling my weight against a cocked hip.   
  
"Not selfish at all," he murmured, leaning in to peck a kiss against my lips. "Means everything to me that you chose  _me_."  
  
I huffed a laugh, returning the quick kiss. "How could I not? You're everything I need and want, John. And I'll keep telling you that every day until you believe me."  
  
He swallowed audibly, his smile wavering. "You sure you wouldn't rather be with someone like you?"  
  
My eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to add something but I cut in. "John, if you're going to go on about how I should love a human instead, you're sleeping on the floor tonight. Hmph. As if  _we're_ the end-all. Have you seen yourself lately?"  
  
His mouth snapped shut, mirth twinkling in his dark eyes.  
  
"Good." I linked my arms around his neck, dragging him in for another, longer kiss, and I could finally feel him relax against me. I'd won this round, and while I was sure there'd be more, I wasn't depressed by the thought. It never bothered me to repeat my devotion to my partner, no matter what insecurities lay between us.  
  
"I like it when you call me John," he sighed happily, carrying me over to the sofa and resting me back on it, hovering over me with a shadowed smile. "It.. means more. You only started using my first name after we got together."  
  
Oh, so that's what that comment had been about. I smiled apologetically, tugging him down to smother me against his weight and the cushions. "Habit," I admitted sheepishly, kissing beside his sunken nose, "but I'll remember that, John. Now, can we get this party started?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I saved all the best stuff that came through the past week just for tonight."   
  
I caught a glimpse of his toothy grin just before his mouth descended on mine, his hands pinning mine above my head, his fervent,  _"welcome home,_ " hot against my tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by yours truly~


End file.
